Heroes of Brolympus
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: *to be read in an over-enthusiastic movie trailers narrators voice* The long-awaited return of Jercy comes back in this thrilling sequel to 'Bro' Percy and Jason are happy, living at Camp Half-Blood with disapproving cousins around every corner (or just seated at the same table) not to mention the horrendous amount of puns, innuendos and far too much 'bro' to be healthy/normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to Bro II. If you have a prompt, leave a comment.**

 **(I was bored and at a disco, so I decided 'What beer time to remake one of my favourite stories, which I have been procrastinating for months now')**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Fez.**

Percy collapsed on his bunk on Cabin Three, after an entire summer term at Goode.

He hadn't done anything that may have gotten him chucked out. Of course, Annabeth had been there, and anytime he had even considered skipping a detention or a piece of homework, she was there, regarding him with steely grey eyes and a firm finger pointing towards the dreaded door of detention, where hopes and dreams go to die. Or the even worse, the impossible piece of paper, crumpled from where he had scrunched at the bottom of his bag. She had also helped with defeating the thirty or so monsters that appeared at irregular and wildly inopportune intervals. Like that one right before his Math exam (well, he had been willing to let that one run rampage and hopefully cancel his test... Annabeth hadn't agreed.)

And now he was back at camp, with an entire summer, memories intact and decidedly _out_ of Tartarus.

Just as he closed his eyes, there was a thump against his door.

With a groan, he sat up wearily. It was another two hours until he had to be at dinner and he was so ready for a nap.

"C'min." He groaned.

"I can't." Came Jason's apologetic voice, through the door. "My hands are full."

"You are the son of the thunder god." Percy grumbled as he swung himself off the bed and stumbled to the door. "Can you not find a way to open it with your powers?"

"Hey bro." He said, opening the door to a smiling Jason, who's arm were full with a covered tray.

"Bro, I haven't seen you for ages!" He exclaimed, walking in as Percy shuffled his feet back to his bed and fell face-first onto it.

"What have you got?" He mumbled, turning over to look at the older boy, who was using his sword to cut through something in the tin.

"BROwnies." The blonde boy turned around and gave the tired boy a shit-eating grin.

"Bro." Percy said, smiling.

"Bro."

He had missed Jason.

There was a pause where they both grinned at each other.

"Do they have pot in them?"

"What the heck? No?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, I'm back from France, where I ordered five lollipops over the course of an hours and then a further six in one go the next day. (The looks I got from the person who sold them to, she actually looked concerned) and another girl and I started shipping these two teachers.**

 **Even more of my friends have found this account (They found Seducing Dumbledore and mentioned it at lunch, without knowing it was me. I have so much regret for that story.)**

 **So, Indiana Jones have even more innuendos. Please stop stalking my fanfiction account. Thank.**

 **Have a great day my smol children.**

 **Fez.**

It was swelteringly hot in Camp Half-Blood. Chiron had ordered a day off for everyone a few hours after breakfast , after a second-year attempted to do some sword training and promptly collapsed.

Jason was wandering through the shadows of cabins, clutching a water bottle and sweating hard. On any other day, he would have been teaching the younger kids how to use a shield and fight with a sword at the same time. Now? The thought was making him gulp from his water bottle, half-filled with luke-warm water.

The weather had thrown everyone off schedule, the Demeter kids were freaking out about their plants being scorched, and had set up three water sprinklers across their gardens.

They had also chucked Jason out of the carrot patch for standing in front of the sprinkler and blocking the water.

The Apollo children were also trying desperately to figure out what their father was doing as he was in charge of the sun. Their only theory was Apollo had found Mr D's hidden stash of godly wine on Olympus somehow.

Which was irritating the god, who was stomping around the Big House, and glowering at anyone who dared speak to him.

Jason headed over to the Poseidon Cabin, where, no doubt, Percy would be there, hopefully to help him dump an entire bucket of icy water over his head.

He didn't bother knocking and walked straight into the cabin to be greeted to the sight of Percy, sprawled out on his unmade bed, in only swimming shorts and a tank top showing off his biceps. Leo was in his normal shirt and braces, sleeves and trousers rolled up, used to the forges to be too hot. He was sucking on a Rocket lolly, free arm flung across the board at the bottom of the bed.

Percy rolled his head towards Jason, opening his mouth to suck on the rocket lolly in his hand. He gestured towards the freezer, sighing in the heat.

"Feel free to take a Rocket." He said, and Jason grinned.

Leo rolled his eyes, already sensing what Jason was going to say.

"I'll take a Rocket to Uranus." Jason said, grinning at the brunet as he walked towards the freezer.

Leo cringed at the pun and pick up line. He was wrong, it was worse than what he though it would be. But something was missing...

Percy lifted his head and pointed finger-guns at his friend.

"Sure when bro?" He said, raising a seductive eyebrow. Jason winked, not so subtly.

Leo face-palmed. There it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ay, so I was at a party, selling alcohol whilst stupidly underage. It's actually funny. I was up until one pm, and got thirty pounds for doing it. Most of the time I spent there was just writing fanfiction.**

 **So who's going on the Dan and Phil tour!? Literally two days and boom, sharing oxygen with them.**

 **This chapter kinda has more calm, 'we're bros, not flirting every three seconds' and also like two sentences of Nico/Solangelo for the person who asked in all caps for Nico. There will be more soon, child. Do not worry.**

 **Hope you have a great day (AYE WHO HAS SCHOOL TOMMOROW AND HOMEWORK TO DO? ME *crying*)**

 **Fez.**

Percy and Jason were leaning against the Jupiter cabin, facing each other with cans of Sprite and just talking about any topic they felt like, as the sun fell lower and lower in the sky.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, and smiled at the slightly shorter boy.

The camp was tranquil, the first embers of the bonfire were drifting along in the breeze. Faint sounds of waves breaking and trees swaying interrupted the silence.

"Do you know what I like best in a man?" Jason started and Percy shifted, taking weight off his feet.

He waited for the punch line, knowing that despite their 'bromance' and their frequent innuendos, it was mostly a joke; when they were alone, it was simply them two, talking and being themselves.

"My dick." Jason grinned and Percy laughed, eyes crinkling as he tilted his head

Suddenly there was a rush of campers leaving each others cabins and returning to theirs, Artemis' chariot rising slowly in the west. The bugle call echoed, a deep note telling the campers to sleep. Nico Di Angelo waved goodbye to Will on the porch of the Apollo cabin, the other boy rushing forward and clasping him in a hug, whispering something in the dark-haired boy's ear that made him blush. Jason followed Percy's line of sight and smiled fondly.

Percy crumpled his can and threw it with precision into the new eco-friendly bins that Grover had set up around Camp.

"See you tomorrow?" Jason called, turning to walk backwards into his cabin.

Percy smiled and raised a hand in farewell before walking towards his cabin.

"Always bro."

And even as he opened his cabin door, the chatter of campers dying away, turning into closed doors, where giggles began again, he heard Jason whisper into the dark night.

"Maybe bro can be our always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you're all doing okay, what with these attacks. Followers who live in France or any of the attacked places, I hope you're all safe, and everyone you know is okay. And people who's countries have been targeted, stay inside, and take trains as little as possible.**

 **I love all of you (yes, including you there smol child who really should be sleeping)**

 **Stay safe**

 **Fez.**

They were lost. Very, very lost.

Percy blamed that rogue Cyclops, who had plundered down a few miles of mortal streets, taking them half an hour out of their way.

It didn't help that they were in France and none of them, Jason, Percy or Nico, actually knew how to speak French.

Jason and Percy were collapsed on a bench outside a small shop, Nico was inside desperately trying to get directions.

"Bro, do you have a map?" Percy lolled his head against the back of the seat, looking at Jason out of the corner of his eyes.

Jason frowned. "No, bro you know this."

Nico came out of the shop then, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Will had tried to stop him from coming, but he had insisted.

"Because I'm getting lost in your eyes, bro."

Nico sighed, slumping down next to Jason who put an arm around him, platonically. The son of Hades didn't shy away, but timidly leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Guys, this is so not the time."


	5. Chapter 5

I... I don't know what happened.

Sorry?

Percy lay next to Annabeth on the wooden picnic table, their hands intertwined, their free ones pointing up at the stars and constellations above them.

Percy lolled his head to rest on her shoulder, eyes flickering shut sleepily.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." he said, and she smiled, laughing softly at her sappy boyfriend, leaning her head on top of his hair, smelling like the ocean and cookies.

"Yeah, they do." she replied, whispering as not to break the tranquillity.

"You know who else looks beautiful, tonight?" he raised his head little, looking at her slight blush.

"Piper." she said before he could get his comment in. Percy blinked at her, thrown at her answer.

"I was gonna say-"

"Jason. You were going to say Jason." Percy let himself smile, when he saw that Annabeth wasn't cross.

"But people aren't used to you and Piper's bromance. They read this story for Jason and mine's bromance."

Annabeth squinted at him. "What?"

Percy averted his eyes, "Nothing?"

"Seaweed Brain." she smiled fondly.

They lay in silence, their hands still clutching the others.

"Do you have any other pick-ups lines, that aren't strange?"

Percy thought for a second and smirked. Annabeth suddenly regretted asking.

"Are you Chinese, because I'm china get into your pants."

Annabeth let out a startled laughed and hit Percy on the arm.

But the dark-haired boy wasn't done.

"Are you Australian because you meet my koala-fications?"

"I am neither of those things, Percy."

"Are you a parking ticket, because you have Fine written all over you."

Annabeth gave up trying to make him stop and countered with one of her own.

"Are you a dentist because you make my mouth drop."

Percy raised an impressed eyebrow.

"I taught you well, young padawan."

Annabeth laughed again and shook her head.

"Why do I date you?"

"Because I have the best pick up lines."

"You so do not."

"I do."

"Show me then. Prove it."

"Oh, I will..."

 **Aye, Percabeth... Hehe what Jercy?...**

 **I don't write nearly enough of Percabeth, so I apologise, hope you enjoy it (an breaking the 4th wall, but hush)**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Fez.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, it is I, your friendly neighbourhood... Asshole.**

 **I've screenshotted so many things in the past few days, I have over fifty more pictures on my phone. And because so of them are so amazing, I was thinking about writing stories based on them? Not sure if that makes sense, but hopefully you get what I mean.**

 **I was off today, with a cold and just general ugh, and I spent the entire day watching Divergent and Agents of SHIELD, to the point of I was ready to go overthrow a government somewhere. Any kinda government really, but mostly the British one. David Cameron, you bloody idjit, fight me. Stop bloody bombing countries when it will do no bloody help and make us a bloody target. I'm going to the London Aquirum soon, I wanna sea (ha) seahorses.**

 **Okay sorry that took so long. Hope ya'll enjoy this and have a great day/night *boop and hug***

"Bro?" Percy had his hands locked behind his head, staring up at the ceiling of the Zeus cabin.

Jason turned his head from where he was lying next to Percy, playing Bejewelled Zen mode on silent.

"What, bro?"

Percy looked down at his best friend, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I think, we should tell the whole world that we're bros."

Jason nodded slowly, looking away from Percy to look around the cabin.

"You're my bro." He whispered, Percy almost having to strain to hear him.

Percy's face fell when he realised what Jason had said.

"Why did you whisper, bro?" He said, gazing at Jason with wide, sad eyes.

Jason raised himself up on one elbow and leaned in closer to Percy.

"Because you are my whole world bro." He said. Percy's mouth fell open.

"Bro," Percy looked like he was about to say more, but was cut off by a cough to their left.

They both snapped their heads to where the rest of the Seven, (excluding Hazel, Frank and Nico, who were in Camp Jupiter) were looking at them in various stages of amusement. At their gaze, Leo slowly lowered his phone, which hr had been filming their... Scene on.

"That's sweet and all, but the whole world knows that you two are bros." Annabeth sighed and Piper laughed quietly.

Jason grinned at the blonde girl and found Percy's hand and lifted it above their bodies.

"I'm proud of us, bro." He laughed, which turned into a groan as he looked back at his tablet and found he'd run out of lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason awoke with a start. He lay confused in bed for several seconds, hand tight on the knife under his pillow, before he raised his head to see a figure climbing through the window.

"What the-" he said, and the figure looked up, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight, partially obscured by a flopping fringe.

"Bro," they whispered and Jason sat up.

"I just had a dream, bro." Percy Jackson said, and Jason frowned, swinging his legs out of bed. Percy seemed too calm to have had a nightmare.

"Bro?" He frowned, as Percy flopped down on the bed next to him, grabbing a blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapping it around himself.

"I dreamed we were fruits, bro,"

Jason leaned back against the headboard, and looked at Percy with tired but interested eyes. The clock on his nightstand was saying 1:46.

"Cool bro." He said, really, really trying not to yawn.

"Bro, do you know what fruit you were?"

Jason rubbed a hand over his face, and yawned. Percy didn't seem to mind, and leaned forward, eyes seeming to glow out of his dark face.

"Bro, dude. Buddy." Percy pressed and Jason nodded him on.

"Yeah bro?"

"You were a... Fine-apple!" Percy said, a massive grin almost splitting his face.

Jason laughed, hard. It wasn't that funny, but then everything that wasn't funny was funny at two am.

Percy grinned at his 'bro' proudly as he laughed.

"Wow, bro," Jason managed, still smiling, as Percy stood up and walked over to the window.

"Night," Percy said, and Jason noticed he hadn't put the blanket back on the bed, the hems flapping around his legs like a cape.

"Bye, bro," he whispered into the night.

He lay down, yawning and fell asleep, a small smile gracing his lips.

 **Pun intended there.**

 **Hope you guys all had/ve a great New Years and I wish you the best for 2016!**

 **Fez.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I've done this one before, but hey let's do it again.**

 **I haven't updated this in ages, and I'm really sorry about that. School's been mayhem, I somehow sank into two different fandoms and my computer got a virus (it was vaguely terrifying, I was on the verge of tears because I had like two thousand words of a separate story saved but my dad sorted it)**

 **Anyway, I'm try and do more of these, so hope you enjoy!**

 **Fez.**

"Hey bro!" Jason called. The nearest campers to him winced at the loudness he'd yelled at.

Percy, teaching a sword class to some campers, looked over to the cabins, which were almost on the other side of the camp to him.

Some of the demigods near Percy dropped their swords and held their hands over their ears to protect them from what was undoubtedly going to happen next. Others made mental notes to visit the infirmary to heal their eardrums.

"Sup bro!" The son of Poseidon screeched, a few birds squawking out of the trees in a rush of feathers. "Oh guess what?"

"What?"

Annabeth lifted her head from where she'd been bent over plans for Olympus, which had been put on hold by Gaia awakening, and sighed.

Her infernal, adorable boyfriend was screaming at his... Brofriend?

She sighed, and walked out of the Athena cabin where she'd been for the past three hours.

"Percy! Keep it down!" She yelled, making Jason jump.

She saw Percy nod, "Okay babe," he yelled and she sighed, but smiled.

He was an idiot.

Later that afternoon, Percy sat down heavily at the Big Three table, his elbows clattering on the marble.

"Hey guys." He addressed the two other boys, Nico looking up and attempting to smile through his mouthful of chicken.

Jason grinned, leaning back and hitting one of the Demeter children with his shoulders. He apologised and leaned forward again, looking at Percy.

"What were you trying to tell me earlier?" He asked, and Nico rolled his eyes, but he, like the rest of the camp, had gotten used to their 'Bromance'

Percy looked confused for a second before a grin split his face and he laughed.

"You're my bro and you're Roman so you're like, my bro-man."

Nico snorted, undignified, into his cup of fruit juice, and attempted to catch his breath as he gasped.

Jason ignored his younger cousin as he reached across the table, to hold Percy's hand.

"I would be honoured to, bro."

 **Hey guys, sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling, I was writing this outside while waiting for my mum and one of my hands was pretty much frozen around my phone and I was moving my phone and hitting my finger to get the right keys.**

 **And a guy from one of my meeting things outside school just walked into the cafe I was in, while I was eating a Nutella crepe with my bare hands, probably had Nutella down my face and arguing with my dad about if Captain America would win in a fight with Iron Man. Heh, who needs dignity anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy was sitting sideways on the bench, leaning against Jason with his legs up on the marble bench. He leaned his head back to rest on Jason's shoulder, grinning childishly up at Jason.

Nico rolled his eyes, done with the two of them. Their stupid bromance had been running for months and frankly it was getting boring.

"Hey, bro." Nico fought the urge to bang his head against the tabletop as Percy spoke.

"Guys, just once can we not do this at dinner. I don't know how you get new jokes, but please just this once?" He asked, but he knew Percy and Jason weren't listening.

Jason was smirking now and Percy craned his neck further to look into Jason's eyes, "Are you water? Because I'm hydrophilic." Jason laughed and high-fived Percy.

"Do you want a glass of water, Percy, because you sound thirsty," Nico dead-panned, pushing his glass which he got to fill with water over to Percy, with a blank expression on his face. Jason laughed.

Percy stuck his tongue out, at Nico and twisted his hand.

Nico realised what he was going to do, just before it happened and he swore loudly, ducking in an attempt to avoid the water that Percy dumped over him with his powers.

He wiped his soggy fringe out of his eyes and glared at Percy. The other boy was laughing and Jason was desperately trying to hide it.

"Wow, salty much, Perce?" He said, unable to stop himself and the dam inside Jason seemed to break, as he exploded in laughter.

Percy simply shook his head good-naturedly, smiling lop-sidedly.

"You're dead to me, Nico."

 **Okay so my friend's got me a joke book as a coming home present a few days ago and it has all of them awful but good old jokes, and I've kind of fallen into a endless hole of puns and bad jokes.**

 **Everyone I have ever talked to in my year at school has heard my one joke of 'What kind of bee makes milk? Boo-bees" (followed by loud laughter and a lot of sighing) and in PE, three people refused to sit next to me because I kept telling them puns. Which is a bit of a big pun-ishment but their loss.**

 **Hope you have a great day! (and sorry for the long hiatus)**

 **Fez.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the formatting on this one!**

Jason had been away to Camp Jupiter for a few weeks, to see his old friends, and enjoy living in a big city again.

He had to admit that he did like Camp Half-Blood, almost as much, no matter how good the muffins from the bakery in Camp Jupiter were. Annabeth had asked him to bring some back for her, and by that, he meant she had threatened to shove her dagger in unmentionable places if he forgot.

Needless to say, he had not forgotten. As he made his way down the hill, not giving away Annabeth's precious muffins to the dragon at the top of the hill, no matter how the dragon's eyes pleaded.

He could hear a distant roar and was momentarily confused. Piper nudged him and pointed in the distance.

"It seems your boyfriend missed you." She laughed, and Jason screwed up his face, wishing he had his glasses on him.

After a few seconds of squinting, he realised what Piper meant.

Six feet of muscle was charging across the green of Camp Half Blood, arms windmilling and mouth open in a yell.

At that moment, Jason realised what the noise was: Percy yelling his name, the 'O' drawn out. How the boy could manage to yell /and/ run at the same time was beyond him.

"I think he's expecting a hug." Piper stated, looking at the quickly approaching demigod with calmness.

"Hold the muffins." Jason bundled the box into Piper's arms, the girl giggling at his sudden enthusiasm and Jason took off running towards the already approaching Percy.

"Percy!" He roared, causing several campers to look up as he held the 'E' at the end of the other boys name.

One camper scrabbled in their pocket to find their phone as the rumoured broship came together with a maximum velocity chest bump.

There was immediately a loud crack and a muffled yell as both boys were flung back at the force of their chest bump, and onto the ground. Piper ran up, a look of concern on her face.

"By the God's, what in Hades was that? Are you two okay?" she asked, looking between her boyfriend and his 'boyfriend' neither of which had moved since landing.

Jason rubbed his chest. "I think I broke a rib." he said mournfully and Piper could see at least one rib sticking out awkwardly. Her eyes widened, even as she knew a bit of ambrosia and rest would heal it.

Percy lifted his head, a grin on his face. "Me too. Oh and nice to see you again, bro."

Jason looked at him, slowly sitting up with Piper's help. Will Solace was already walking over, while Nico face-palmed behind him.

"It was totally worth it, bro. "


	11. Chapter 11

Nico wondered why he even bothered to eat with Percy and Jason at this point, he would get more peace with Will.

The aforementioned cousins were grinning across the table, looking like sharks circling their prey.

Nico rushed to finish his pancakes before one of them spoke, barely chewing.

This led to his demise, having to stop eating to cough, a lump of pancake stuck in his throat.

Jason dropped his smile to look at Nico in concern, almost matching Percy's expression except the son of the sea god looked more grossed out or more likely to laugh at how red Nico's face was going.

He stopped coughing after a few seconds, and they immediately took advantage of his silence to start speaking.

"Hey Nico, you know how Will is the son of Apollo?" Percy asked, eyes sparkling with mischief and Nico rolled his eyes heavily.

"No, I had no idea about that, is he really?" He dead-panned, and Jason snickered.

Percy nudged Jason in mock-offence , before leaning forward with a grin.

"So, does Will… Light up your world?" He completed the question with an eyebrow wriggle that made Nico laugh even as he face-palmed at his idiot cousin.

Although he had to admit, that was a good line.

Maybe he would try it on Will soon.

 **Oh man, two updates in one night. What is this, Christmas?**

 **Anyway, good luck for the heatwave, if you're in America or any of the affected places at the moment, or just having a bad day, I hope everything gets better for you soon.**

 **Have a great day guys!**

 **Fez.**


End file.
